universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Niflheim Empire
This is a Profile of the Niflheim Empire from Final Fantasy. Summery The Empire of Niflheim is a powerful nation in the world of Eos. It has achieved world domination bar the Kingdom of Lucis, which has defended itself with their Crystal's power. The nation Tenebrae has limited autonomy from Niflheim due to the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, who has the power to commune with the gods. They are technologically superior and more advanced than most nations of the world due to their knowledge of magitek. It has developed an army that doesn't need human soldiers, the magitek infantry, and is developing weapons to neutralize the magic of Lucian royalty. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure (Fantasy)= Leaders *Iedolas Aldercapt Second-in-Command *Ardyn Izunia Military Leaders *Verstael Besithia *Ravus Nox Fleuret *General Glauca *Caligo Ulldor *Loqi Tummelt Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Aranea Highwind Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Ranged weapons *Axe *Sword *Greatsword *Polearm *Daggers Melee weapons *Assault Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Artillery Territories Gralea * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital (likely higher): Their civilization possesses the most advanced tech compared to the other nations, they possess the means of building robotic soldiers, even generating vast power through out cities, even creating massive airships that can support many troops and large cargo. Power Source Science: Robotic Enhancements (With the usage of Magitek, the empire has created robotic warriors) Magic: Transformation (The Imperials sometimes uses Miasma to change humans into daemons) Conquest Stats Tier 8-A: Multiple Continent: The Niflheim Empire has completed nigh world domination, having taken control of the entire planet of Eos, save for the Lucis Kingdom. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Iedolus after being transformed into a Daemon, could take on Noctis and his friends. Multi-Continent: Ardyn is comparable to Noctis in strength as the latter managed to match the strength of a being who caught a meteor. Unknown: Other military leaders should be somewhat comparable to Ardyn at least. Multi-City Block: The attacking power of the Airships. Building: the attacking power of Mech units. Wall: Magitek Soldiers are significantly better than regular humans. Street: regular imperial soldiers with standard weaponry. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Ardyn managed to keep pace with Noctis who could dodge natural lightning attacks. Massively Hypersonic +: Other military leaders should be comparable to Ardyn. Subsonic-Superhuman: the flight speed of Niflheim airships. Superhuman: the speed of Magitek warriors and Mech units. Athletic Human: The max speed of imperial troops. Dura: Unknown: Iedolus after being transformed into a Daemon could hold his own with Noctis and his friends. Multi-Continent: Ardyn managed to take hits from Noctis and still fight relatively well. Unkown: Other Niflheim military leaders which should be comparable to Ardyn in the same regard. Large Building: Niflheim airships with their armor can withstand impressive amount of damage and still fly if not hit in vital spots. Small Building: The armor of Mech units which can hold up against enemy standard firepower. Wall: Magitek warriors being above standard soldier armor. Street: Imperial Soldier’s standard armor. Skills Stats They are well versed in technology advancements and the usage of magic, and combining the two to create powerful engines of war. The soldiers have standard training to fight in wars, they have large numbers that they can set up numerous bases and go on patrols in various areas. Strengths/Pros The Niflheim imperial forces use brute force most of the time to take control of much of Eos. And at times, they use mostly stealth operations and trickery to achieve their ends, such as ambushing and capturing Lunafreya from Tenebrae and the deception of the treaty signing with King Regis of the Lucis Kingdom Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their discovery of daemons, they thought they could use their power to their advantage, however their experimentations causes massive infections throughout their populace, they appear to lack the means of using something that they have limited understanding of. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Niflheim Forces.png|Niflheim forces being deployed into battle. Ledolas Aldercapt.png|Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt Gralea.png|the capital of Glanea Magiteck Generator.png|a Magitek Core. Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Magic Category:Science